


Accidental Romeo

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Destiel Harlequin Challenge, English Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Humor, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean has always wanted to do a rom-com, and after the beautiful but tragicWhisper Its Name, he also wants to do a movie where he and Castiel can have a happy ending. The opportunity comes when the producers ofAccidental Romeoare frantically looking to recast their lead characters, Hunter Forsythe and Michelle- now Michael- Campbell. This timestamp of The Red Carpet Chronicles features both the movie and behind-the-scenes glimpses of filming as Dean and Castiel continue their love story on and off-screen!Can be read as a standalone as well as part 8 of The Red Carpet Chronicles





	Accidental Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another installment of our two favourite saps! This one's a bit meta, as the plot of the Harlequin romance is a story within a story- the rom com that actors Dean and Cas are filming together. Their backstory is explained so that this story can be standalone, but it's also part 8 of the Red Carpet Chronicles series. We hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

'Fucking prima donnas!' Arthur Ketch cursed as he threw the tabloid on the table. 'Now she's saying she'll sue if we keep him as Hunter and recast Michelle!'

Mick Davies calmly sipped his whisky. 'Hardly surprising. They signed on together. Only recasting one of them was always going to be fraught with difficulty.'

'What possessed us to cast them, anyway? Bela Talbot and Cole Trenton were a match made in hell,' Arthur replied, throwing himself into his chair and eagerly accepting the other tumbler from Mick.

'They're also two of the largest box office draws right now. It was a calculated risk,' Mick shrugged. 'What did Cole say when you suggested recasting Hunter instead?'

Arthur snorted. 'I'm sure you can imagine.' He downed the rest of his whisky, and Mick poured another generous dram for both of them.

'Here's a crazy thought,' he mused. 'Let's just recast both of the buggers.'

'Production starts in four weeks. How are we going to get two leads in that time?'

Mick tapped his fingers on the table as he considered it, and soon a grin appeared on his face. 'I can think of another couple who might fit the bill.' He fiddled with his tablet for a minute before showing Arthur the screen.

It was a picture of American action star Dean Winchester and English stage and screen actor Castiel Novak kissing at the Oscars a week earlier. Their Regency-period tragic gay romance film _Whisper Its Name_ had followed its Cannes Palme d'Or success by triumphing at the Academy Awards, winning several awards, including Best Actor for Dean Winchester and Best Picture. Their real-life romance had begun on set, and they had come out on the red carpet at Cannes. Their publicly affectionate behaviour on every red carpet since then had driven the tabloids wild throughout the awards season, and they had just wrapped an action film that was already generating a massive buzz in Hollywood.

'Well now,' Arthur said, grabbing the tablet and considering the image. 'That would certainly be interesting. Michael instead of Michelle- do you think the studio would go for it?'

'They're a very hot commodity right now. And a mainstream gay rom com with a real-life gay couple? Box office gold. Plus,' he added, taking another glug of whisky, 'I think we've already got someone on board who could talk them into it. Novak's niece is playing Hunter Forsythe's daughter. She wouldn't even have to put on an American accent if they're both cast.'

'Sounds like fate,' Arthur declared, emphasising the point by emptying his glass. 'Let's do it.'

**********

'Come on, Cas, we _have_ to do this!'

'First I let you talk me into doing an action film, now you want me to do a romantic comedy? Whatever next, a horror film?'

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and flashed his prettiest pout. 'I'd never make you do a horror film, baby. But I've always wanted to do a rom com, and this is the perfect opportunity! We've both got time, we get to spend it together, and just think how ground-breaking it'll be! It's not a gay rom com, it's a mainstream rom com where the leads just happen to both be dudes. Representation, man!' He knew that was a bit of a low blow, since improving LGBT representation had been one of Castiel's crusades since coming out, but he really wanted to do this job.

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I'm sure a cheesy romance no doubt full of problematic tropes will be wonderful for representation,' he replied sarcastically.

'OK, I didn't want to have to stoop to this level, but you leave me no choice.' Dean pulled out his phone and dialled a number before putting it on speaker.

'Hello?'

'Hi Claire, it's Dean Winchester.'

'Hey, Dean! Is Uncle Cas resisting?' Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, wondering what he was playing at by calling his niece.

'He is. Time for the secret weapon. He's right here.'

'Hello, Claire,' Castiel said warily. 'What's this about?'

'Well, I didn't want to tell you until filming started so I wouldn't jinx it, but… I'm playing Chloe Forsythe!'

Castiel's eyes grew wide. 'Hunter Forsythe's daughter?'

'Yep! You'd get to play my dad! How awesome would that be? I've wanted to work with you since I was in that toy advert when I was five!'

'I remember,' Castiel replied with a nostalgic smile on his face. 'How could I possibly say no?'

'Yes!' Claire and Dean exclaimed simultaneously. 'Thanks, Claire,' Dean added.

'This is going to be so awesome!' Claire squealed. 'I'll talk to you guys soon, OK?' They said their goodbyes, and once Dean had hung up, Castiel glared at him.

'That was sneaky.'

'Hey, she really wants you to do it. It was her idea to use her as extra incentive.'

'It would be nice to spend some time with her,' Castiel admitted. 'We were always thick as thieves when she was younger. I was "the cool uncle" who came up with all sorts of adventures for us to take. My brother would tear his hair out at some of our shenanigans.'

'Wow, Jimmy must be a real dork if you're the cool one,' Dean teased.

'You met him at Christmas. Couldn’t you tell?'

'Yeah, for like an hour along with your ten million other relatives. He only stood out at all because of how hot he is.'

'Hey!' Castiel protested.

'What? You're identical twins. You're hot, so he's hot. That's just math.'

Castiel sighed. 'You talk me into doing a rom com, you use my niece against me, and you call my brother hot. All appalling transgressions. You know what this means?' He raised his eyebrow and put his hand on the back of Dean's neck.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head, a blush suffusing his cheeks and his heart beginning to race, because he did know exactly what it meant. 'No, sir.'

Castiel smirked. 'I think you _do_ know.'

'Will you tie me up this time?' Dean asked eagerly.

'We'll see. Race you to the bedroom.'

**********

'Wow, how did you talk Cas into doing a rom com?' Sam asked, and immediately regretted it. 'Wait- I don't want to know.'

'Relax, I actually had a different secret weapon,' Dean replied. 'His niece is playing his character's daughter, and he couldn't resist.'

'Cool. So what's the movie called?'

' _Accidental Romeo_.'

Sam straightened up in his seat, cutting off the top of his head on the video call. 'Seriously? Where's it filming?'

'LA. Why?'

'Awesome! I'm totally going to come down and visit you guys on set.'

'Really?' Dean asked dubiously. 'You've never come to my sets before.'

'Yeah, but I should definitely start. I bet it's really interesting.' Dean just waited, and Sam squirmed in his seat. 'So, uh, I heard that Jessica Moore is in that movie.'

'Oh, I get it now. Your little celebrity crush, right?' Dean teased.

'Shut up. I really respect her as an actress,' Sam protested with a blush.

'Yeah, sure, Sammy. I'm sure I can get you an intro. She's playing my bitchy sister, apparently.'

'Thanks, Dean,' Sam smiled shyly. 'I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks.'

'See ya, Sammy.' Dean hung up and picked up his script. 'OK, Michael Campbell. Let's find out who you are.'

**********

_Michael stood behind the counter of Sweet Delights Bakery looking sadly out at what should have been the pleasing sight of cosy tables full of customers. In the five years since opening the bakery, business had grown to a level where he could just about turn a small profit most months. Unfortunately, it still wasn't quite enough to pay back the $10,000 that still remained on his bank loan, and definitely not within the sixty days stated in the letter from the bank. He sighed and turned his attention back to his sketchbook, trying to push it out of his mind by keeping busy with the design of his sister Olivia's fancy wedding cake._

_He was just putting the finishing touches on a large flower when the loud noise of a car experiencing some kind of catastrophic engine failure drew his attention to the front window. A fancy-ass car had broken down right in front of the bakery, steam billowing out from the hood. Michael ran outside to see if he could help the driver._

_'Hey, buddy, you OK?' he asked the man who had just stepped out of the car. The man turned around, and Michael's eyes widened. The guy was absolutely gorgeous, with dark hair and blue eyes. Michael wasn't remotely subtle about checking him out, and the guy returned the favour._

_'Hello. I'm afraid my car has broken down,' the driver said with a sexy British accent. 'Do you know of a tow truck I could call? I'm new in town.'_

_'Uh, yeah, sure. Why don't you come into the bakery, and we'll get you sorted out? I'm Michael Campbell, this is my place.' They shook hands._

_'Hunter Forsythe. Pleasure to meet you, Michael.' He followed Michael into the bakery and used the phone in the office to call a tow truck. 'What do you mean four hours? Yes, all right, fine. See you in four hours.' He hung up a bit more firmly than necessary and turned to Michael apologetically. 'I'm afraid I'm stuck for four hours. Any suggestions of what to do around here?'_

_'You could stick around for a cup of coffee and a slice of pie,' Michael suggested with a flirty grin, and Hunter smiled back._

_'That sounds wonderful.'_

_For the next couple of hours, Michael checked in on Hunter as frequently as he could with other customers around, but when the bakery closed, he was able to give the gorgeous stranger his full attention. He learned that Hunter had just moved to the little town of Springacre, Nebraska, having been transferred to Omaha from his company's home office in London. He was a single dad to a teenage daughter, Chloe, whose mother, Isabella, had died in a car accident a few years earlier._

_The chemistry between them was intense; Michael had never felt so attracted to anyone before, and judging by the increasing flirtatiousness between them, Hunter was interested as well. Eventually he managed to get Michael to show him his sketchbook of designs and pointed to the wedding cake draft._

_'This looks exceptional. Is it for a special occasion?'_

_Michael rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. 'Uh, yeah, it's for my sister's wedding in a few weeks. It's gonna be pretty swanky. The wedding, I mean, not the cake.'_

_'Based on this, I'd say the cake will be pretty swanky as well. You're very talented, Michael.'_

_Michael shrugged. 'Cakes are easy. The real challenge is finding a date for the damn thing. My sister's kinda… well, let's just say the circles I hang out in are a lot humbler than hers. She'd kill me if I turned up with a date who didn't have a platinum card or something,' he joked._

_Hunter smiled and pulled out his wallet, taking out a platinum card between two fingers. 'Will this do?'_

_Michael's eyebrows shot up. 'Are you saying you'd… want to go with me?'_

_Hunter put the card and wallet back and put a hand on one of Michael's. 'I would be delighted.'_

_Michael could do little more than gape at him, but whatever thought might have come next was interrupted by the honking of the tow truck that finally arrived. Hunter sighed and took a twenty out of his wallet. 'Hey, no, man. That pie and coffee was like five bucks.'_

_'Consider it a thank you for your generous hospitality,' Hunter replied as they both stood. 'Thank you, Michael.' He took a business card from his jacket and scribbled something on it, handing it over with the twenty. 'My personal number is on the back. Send me the wedding details, and we'll make arrangements?' Michael nodded dumbly as Hunter invaded his personal space. 'See you soon,' he murmured against Michael's lips before claiming them in a scorching kiss. Michael clung to him for dear life, barely keeping up with the passion Hunter exuded. It was without doubt the best first kiss he'd ever experienced, and a small part of his brain dared to hope that it would be the last first kiss he'd ever need._

**********

'Cut! Cut! Jesus Christ, I said cut!' the director shouted, and finally Dean and Castiel stopped kissing. 'That was great guys. Let's go again with a slightly different angle and then we can call it.'

As they waited for extras to reset, Dean and Castiel took their seats and accepted bottles of water from a PA. 'Wow, I'd heard they were always all over each other, but damn,' they heard someone say from behind a piece of moving scenery, and smiled at each other, Castiel putting his finger to his lips to indicate they should keep quiet and listen.

'I know, right? I thought they were going to start dry humping right there. I knew they weren't faking it for publicity. Those two are definitely fucking.' Dean's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter, while Castiel was pressing his lips together so firmly that they were reduced to thin white lines.

'We may get to find out. My friend was a PA on that action movie they just wrapped before the Oscars, and apparently half the crew walked in on them doing something over the course of the shoot.' Dean winked at Castiel, who rolled his eyes.

'Shit, I wouldn’t mind seeing that. They're hot as hell.' Their voices finally faded as they moved past, and Dean waggled his eyebrows at Castiel.

'Hear that, babe? We're hot as hell, and the crew want to watch.' Castiel just rolled his eyes again and went back over his lines until they were called back for the next take.

**********

_'Well, Michael, I'm glad you finally met someone with actual class,' Olivia said as her fiancé Andrew took Hunter over to the drinks cabinet to select a whisky. 'How did you manage that?'_

_'His car broke down in front of the bakery, and we hit it off. Thought you'd approve.'_

_'I do. Now just try not to scare him off before the wedding, OK?' She patted him on the shoulder and went over to have Andrew make her another martini. Hunter returned to his side with a neat whisky in hand and gave him a nudge with his shoulder._

_'Your sister is very… interesting,' he said diplomatically._

_'You mean she's a stuck-up snob? Yup,' Michael agreed, taking a long pull of his beer._

_'How did the two of you come out of the same household?' Hunter asked._

_'You got me, man. She was always a bit of a princess, but… I don’t know, she started hanging out with the popular kids in junior high, and it was all downhill from there. We only talk at family functions. I think she only invited me because my parents would kill her if she didn't.'_

_'That is very much her loss,' Hunter replied, kissing Dean's cheek before finishing his drink. 'I'm afraid I must run to pick up Chloe, but perhaps we can go to dinner tomorrow?'_

_'Sounds great. Call me later?' They exchanged a soft kiss, and Hunter said his goodbyes before heading out. 'Hey Livy, be right back, I'm just gonna…' he indicated towards the hall bathroom, and she barely spared him a nod. When he'd finished, he started walking back towards the parlour, but what he heard between Olivia and Andrew stopped him in his tracks._

_'I just don't understand why Hunter is taking it so far. He already got Michael to take him to the wedding. Why are they spending so much time together?' Andrew asked. Michael's heart stopped. What was Andrew talking about?_

_'I guess it's more convincing if they date between meeting and going to the wedding. Makes it seem like he's actually interested,' Olivia replied. 'Or maybe he actually likes Michael.' They both laughed at that._

_'Well, whatever it is, I'm just glad he got the job done. I couldn't risk Michael turning up with one of those rednecks he tends to associate with.'_

_'How did you convince him to do it, anyway?'_

_'Promised his daughter an internship over the summer. He wasn't exactly chomping at the bit to do it, but he seems to have taken to it with gusto now.'_

_Michael had heard enough. Without bothering to say goodbye, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door and driving away so quickly the tyres squealed._

**********

'Sammy! You made it!' Dean called out as the PA escorted his brother to where they had just finished filming with Jessica Moore and Tyson Brady. 'Let me introduce you to some folks. This is Jess, who's playing my sister Olivia, and Tyson, who's playing her fiancé Andrew. Guys, this is my brother Sam.'

Sam shook Tyson's hand first, then reached for Jessica's. His cheeks were pink, and he grinned like an idiot when she said it was nice to meet him. 'I'm a really huge fan, Miss Moore.'

'Please, call me Jess. What do you do, Sam?'

'Oh, um, I, uh, I'm a lawyer,' Sam stammered. 'In San Francisco.'

'Wow, impressive!' she replied, making him blush even deeper. 'I love the Bay Area. I actually did my BA in Theatre and Performance Studies at Stanford.'

'I went to Stanford too!' Sam exclaimed. 'Undergrad and law school!'

'Oh my god, what a small world!' Jessica said, taking Sam's arm. 'Come on, let's get some coffee and talk all things Cardinal!' Sam grinned from ear to ear as he let Jess lead him to the commissary without even a second glance at his brother.

'Damn,' Dean muttered to himself, 'kid's got game. I'm impressed.'

**********

_Michael slammed the door of his house as he stomped his way inside, cursing his sister, her stupid snobby fiancé, and most of all that lying snake, Hunter Forsythe. An hour later, he was still fuming when the phone rang. 'Yeah?'_

_'Hello, Michael, it's Hunter.'_

_'You've got some fucking nerve, you know that?' he snapped._

_'I'm sorry, what are you talking about?'_

_'You can cut the act, Hugh Grant. I heard Andrew telling Olivia that he bribed you to be my date to the wedding with an internship for your kid.'_

_'Ah. I see.'_

_'Not denying it, then?'_

_'Not in its entirety, no. Andrew did approach me with that arrangement, and I told him I would consider it. You have to understand, I would go to great lengths to help my daughter.'_

_'Even go out with low class jerks like me, huh?' Michael spat angrily._

_Hunter sighed. 'I'm sorry you found out this way, but I can assure you that none of what has passed between us has been a lie. Yes, Andrew wanted me to be your date to the wedding, but after I met you… Michael, my attraction to you is real, my feelings are real.'_

_'Yeah, right. You're probably just saying that because if I ditch you as my wedding date, Andrew won't fulfil his part of the deal.'_

_'I honestly couldn't care less if he did or not. Our company is large and I'm sure Chloe could get an internship in another department, on her own merits if need be. Andrew is a git, and his opinion means nothing to me.'_

_Michael was taken aback, but his suspicions remained. 'Whatever. How can I believe you after this?'_

_'You don't have to just believe me. I'm willing to prove it to you, whatever it takes.' He sounded pretty serious, and Michael's resolve wavered for a moment. 'Here's my proposition: we continue to see each other between now and the wedding. If you still feel that I'm not sincere by then, I won't accompany you, and will help you find whomever you would prefer to take instead.'_

_'I don't know. I'm still pretty pissed.'_

_'I understand. I should have told you. But I promise you, I am sincere. I want to be with you, Michael. Please give me a chance.'_

_Michael took a deep breath and blew it out. Truth be told, he_ wanted _Hunter to be sincere. 'Fine. You can start making it up to me at dinner tomorrow. Meet me at Joe's Diner at seven.'_

_'Thank you,' Hunter replied eagerly. 'You won't regret it, I swear.'_

_'I better not.'_

**********

Castiel rolled his eyes as soon as the director yelled cut. It was clear that this film had been written by a committee, because it surely wasn't possible for a single person to have this many bad ideas for dialogue. He pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text: _You owe me so much fellatio that I'm not sure you'll ever be able to catch up._

Dean's reply came a minute later: **_Let me guess, u just filmed ur coverage for the phone call?_**

_I did. Unfortunately._

**_I'll start catching up in our trailer when we break for lunch_ **

_I might also need to spank you. It is your fault that I'm having to do these lines._

**_Mmm, I'll just have to bend over then. And u know I always make it worth ur while baby ;-)_ **

Castiel smiled and put away his phone. He was enjoying all the banter with Dean about the quality of the script, but secretly, he was quite happy on this shoot. Not that he would tell Dean that- after all, Dean had promised him a blow job for every day of shooting to make up for the cheesiness of the film, and no way was Castiel giving up that little perk.

**********

_Michael walked into Joe's Diner feeling like a bundle of nerves. Hunter had said he had something important to tell him, and Michael couldn't imagine that meaning anything good. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that it was Hunter waving at him from a booth. Michael's lips curled into a smile automatically, his usual reaction to seeing Hunter, but his eyes grew wide when he saw that Hunter wasn't alone. Next to him in the booth was a blonde teenage girl who Michael could only assume was Hunter's daughter, Chloe._

_Forcing his feet to move forward, Michael got to the booth just as Hunter got to his feet and greeted him with a kiss. 'Hello, Michael. You look well.'_

_'Um, yeah, you too. How's things?'_

_'Very well, thank you.' Hunter nodded towards the girl, who stuck out her hand. 'Please allow me to introduce my daughter, Chloe. Chloe, this is Michael.'_

_Michael shook her hand. 'Real nice to meet you, Chloe. I've heard a lot about you from your dad.'_

_'Same here,' Chloe replied with a smirk. 'Dad won't stop going on about how hot you are.'_

_'Chloe! I do not!' Hunter protested with a blush._

_Michael laughed and kissed Hunter on his pink cheek before sitting down on the opposite side of the booth. 'It's OK, Hunter. I think you're pretty damn hot too.'_

_Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly and excused herself to wash her hands, but the look that passed between her and her father made Michael think this had been a planned moment for them to speak alone._

_'Can't say I expected to meet your daughter already,' he said once she was out of earshot. 'She seems like a good kid.'_

_'She is,' Hunter agreed. 'And I don't let just anyone meet her. I haven't dated much since Isabella died, but not a single person I've been with has ever met Chloe.'_

_Michael's eyebrows shot up. 'But you wanted me to meet her?'_

_Hunter took Michael's hand. 'I want you to understand how much you mean to me. I_ need _you to understand, Michael.' He looked at Michael with such intensity that there could be no mistaking his meaning._

_'I understand,' Michael murmured. Hunter squeezed his hand and released it with a smile, in time for Chloe to return to her seat and the waitress to bring them glasses of water. Michael's heart raced and his mouth went dry- maybe Hunter really was serious about him after all._

**********

Dean was actually pretty thirsty, so when it was time to follow the stage direction to drink from the water glass, he took a large mouthful.

And immediately spat it all out in a shocked spray, since it turned out to be pure vodka.

There was no need to ask who was responsible- Castiel and Claire had broken down in hysterics and high-fived each other in triumph, having pulled off yet another harmless but hilarious prank on set. The crew and extras couldn't help but giggle as Dean sought out actual water and wagged his finger at the Novak co-conspirators.

'You guys are a menace!' Dean shouted, unable to hold back his laughter. 'What have you done to my serious professional boyfriend?' he asked Claire.

'I don't know who you could possibly mean,' she grinned. 'Uncle Cas has always been a cheeky bugger.'

'Uh huh. You know, one of these days I might prank you back,' Dean threatened.

Castiel leaned back in the seat, his expression cocky. 'What is it you Americans say? Oh yes. Bring it on, Winchester.'

For all that Dean had meant what he'd said, he hadn't yet been able to come up with a suitable response to their jackanapes, so revenge sat on the backburner. It wasn't until their next prank that he was really tipped over the edge. Hunter was giving Michael a gift, a fancy flask that he'd had engraved, but when Dean had opened the box, inside was a pair of fuzzy hot pink handcuffs. Once again uncle and niece celebrated as Dean's cheeks went the same colour as the cuffs, but Dean had had enough.

'Haha, very funny,' he began, sounding exasperated. 'But if you think I'm not going to use these on your uncle just because they're pink and fuzzy, you've got another thing coming.' Claire scrunched up her nose at this clear backfiring of the joke, as Dean stepped closer to Castiel. 'I take it this is your way of telling me that it's your turn to get tied up,' he said seductively, and suddenly Castiel was also no longer laughing. He licked his lips nervously and looked between Dean and the handcuffs several times with rising colour in his cheeks.

'Eww, no, nope, gross!' Claire declared, and grabbed the handcuffs out of Dean's hand. 'I'm just going to burn these immediately!'

Dean laughed, smacked Castiel's ass, and went back to his mark. 'Let's get this show on the road. I've suddenly got much more interesting plans for later.'

They still pulled their silly pranks every so often on set- never enough to really set back shooting or cause anyone injury or humiliation, just to relieve tension and give everyone a laugh- but now Claire decided she had another partner in crime she could turn to. She and Dean turned out to be capable of just as must mischief, despite not having the long experience she had with Castiel. Their crowning achievement came in a scene set at the bakery, when Michael and Hunter were supposed to be eating pie together.

Instead of the apple pie required of the scene, Dean brought out a crust piled high with whipped cream, and before Castiel could react, had hit him square in the face with it. The crew cracked up, Castiel looked deeply unimpressed, and Claire hollered out in a suggestive tone, 'Nice cream pie, Dean!'

Neither of them could look her in the face for a while after that.

**********

_'Do you believe me now?' Hunter panted, the press of his hips against Michael's thigh making his genuine interest very clear._

_'Yeah,' Michael replied breathlessly. 'Yeah, I believe you.' They crashed together in a fiery kiss, pausing only to pull their shirts off before coming together again. Pants came off next, and then Hunter picked Michael up and carried him to the bed. Michael lay on his back, eyes wide and mouth dry as he admired Hunter's gorgeous body._

_'What do you want, Michael?' Hunter asked huskily as he straddled Michael's hips._

_'You. All of you.'_

_Hunter took Michael's hands, interlacing their fingers and bringing them up above Michael's head. 'You have me.' They came together once again, bodies flush against each other as they kissed passionately. 'Michael,' Hunter said as they stopped for breath, 'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too, Hunter. More than anything.' Their lips met once more, and now there was nothing more to say._

**********

'For fuck's sake,' the director muttered after four shouts of cut hadn't been enough to stop Dean and Castiel from continuing to make out on the bed. 'Do we need to get a squirt gun or something? I said CUT!'

Castiel finally pulled back from Dean, feeling sheepish at having gotten carried away yet again. They were both only in their boxer-briefs, and definitely in no state to stand up in front of all the crew. 'Terribly sorry. Um, could someone throw us our robes, please?' A PA dashed up with the robes, and Castiel sat up as carefully as he could to keep from showing a dozen people their erections. Once his robe was tied, he climbed off the bed and dropped Dean's robe on top of him.

'Thanks, Cas,' Dean said, blushing brightly. 'Sorry, boss!' he called out to the director. 'Did we get it that time?'

'Yes, that should do it. You've got an hour before we need you on set again.'

Nobody had the least doubt about what they spent that hour doing.

**********

_'It's your fault she's dead!' George screamed at Hunter. 'My sister would still be here if not for you!' He threw another punch, this one connecting squarely with Hunter's stomach._

_'Leave him alone, asshole!' Michael cried, throwing a punch of his own that hit George in the jaw._

_'George, please, it was an accident,' Hunter said weakly, still out of breath from George's strike. 'I had the green light, it was a drunk driver.'_

_'You should have protected her!' George's rage seemed to show no sign of abating, so Michael gave him a knock-out punch and immediately called the police._

_'Come on, Hunter, let's get you cleaned up while we wait for the cops to show,' he said gently._

_'He's right. It's my fault,' Hunter mumbled. 'I ruin everything.'_

_'Hey, no, that's not true. You said it yourself, it was a drunk driver.'_

_'Doesn't matter. I should have reacted faster. Should have done better for her.' Michael tried to get him to move, but Hunter pushed him away. 'You should go.'_

_'What? Why?'_

_'He was attacking me. If I knocked him out it was self-defence, but technically you assaulted him. If you leave now, I can take all the blame.'_

_'Don't be stupid. I called the cops. They already know I was here. Come on, sweetheart, you need to calm down, you're freaking out.' He tried to comfort Hunter, but again was pushed aside, this time with more effort._

_'Get away from me, Michael! I'm poison! You don't want anything to do with me!'_

_'Stop it, Hunter! We love each other. I'm not leaving you.'_

_'I said get out,' Hunter said coldly. 'Get out now and don't come back.'_

_Michael looked taken aback at Hunter's sudden change of tone. 'You don't mean it.'_

_'Get out. Forget me. I'm no good. Just go!'_

_Michael stumbled out, eyes brimming with tears and heart utterly broken._

**********

'My god, this dialogue will be the death of me,' Castiel groaned once they were back in their trailer.

'Oh, come on, it's not that bad. You've had worse,' Dean argued.

'True. In the action movie you made me do,' Castiel glared, prepared for their usual back and forth teasing about it, but this time Dean just slumped his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

'Yeah, I get it, Cas, you hate these crappy movies I keep making you do. Don't worry, it won't happen again.' He turned around to get himself a glass of water, but Castiel grabbed his wrist and turned him around again.

'Dean, I'm sorry I upset you. I thought we were just having a bit of banter about this, but clearly I've overacted it. I've loved working with you on these films.'

'Really?'

'Really. It was tremendous fun playing a camp supervillain, and the cheesy dialogue was one of the best things about it. As for this film… I find the story really rather cute, and I like just getting to relax and have fun with you and Claire. Getting to act opposite you so frequently is an absolute privilege, and I love the fact that we actually get a happy ending together in this one.'

Dean grinned, taking Castiel's hand and intertwining their fingers. 'Me too. That's why I wanted to do it. Don't get me wrong, I love _Whisper_ , but that gay tragedy stuff gets old sometimes. I just wanted to do something happy for once.'

'And something where you don't have to watch me die for once?' Castiel joked, but Dean's face fell again.

'Yeah,' he replied softly. 'I hate that.'

'Oh Dean,' Castiel murmured soothingly, wrapping Dean in his arms. 'I love you so much, you wonderful soul.'

'Shut up. Love you, too.' He let Castiel squeeze him tightly and plant soft kisses on his neck for a minute or two before speaking again. 'You did mean it, right? About liking working together?'

'I love it. Truly. You're a wonderful actor regardless of genre, you're a joy to work with, and I love getting to spend time with you that we might otherwise have spent working apart. I love that you've helped me stretch my own boundaries as an actor beyond period dramas and independent films and given me a larger platform from which I can make a difference in the world. Thank you.'

Dean blushed beautifully. 'Damn, Cas.'

Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. 'But you know what I love most about doing these films together?' Dean shook his head. 'Getting so many opportunities to fuck you in our trailer.' Dean laughed for quite a while, only finally stopping when Castiel bent him over the couch and dropped to his knees to do that thing with his tongue that Dean really liked.

Luckily for them and the poor PA who came to collect them a few minutes later, Castiel had remembered to lock the door this time.

**********

_'Hunter, please just let me in!' Michael begged as he banged on the door again. 'At least talk to me!'_

_The door opened just wide enough to show Chloe's face. 'Hi Michael,' she said sadly._

_'Chloe! Please, you gotta let me talk to your dad.'_

_She shook her head sadly. 'He told me not to let you in. We're… we're leaving Springacre. Going back to London.'_

_Michael's face went pale. 'You can't. Chloe, you can't do that. Please.'_

_Chloe flung the door open and ran into Michael's arms. 'I don't want to go. I don't think_ he _wants to go either. But I don't know how to change his mind, and he refuses to see you.'_

_Michael hugged Chloe tightly before stepping back and pulling an envelope from his pocket. 'Can you give him this? I don't know if it'll change his mind, but… well, if he won't see me or talk to me, this is my only option.'_

_She took the letter and nodded. 'I'll make sure he reads it.' Michael gave her a sad smile before turning and walking away._

_Chloe texted him from the plane the next day to say goodbye._

**********

'You know, I'm starting to understand what you mean about the dialogue,' Dean said as he flopped next to Castiel on their trailer's couch.

'I take it the letter voice-over was a delight to read,' Castiel replied with a smirk.

'So freakin' cheesy, man. "I'll always be grateful that you broke down in front of my bakery that day" and "Even if I never see you again, my love will last a lifetime." Jesus.'

'It's kind of romantic,' Castiel said half-heartedly. 'I mean, it's not exactly classic literature, but the sentiment is sweet, I suppose.'

'You definitely get to pick the next thing we do, though. I'm ready to do something classy again.'

'Oh dear,' Castiel replied with a frown. 'I suppose I'd better call Channing Tatum back and let him know we're not up for the next Magic Mike film after all, then.'

'Haha, very funny. Uh… you are kidding, right?'

**********

_Pining time was over. Michael took a deep breath and unlocked the door of the bakery for what would probably be the last time, scooping up the mail that had piled up while he'd kept it closed and tossing it all on the desk in his office as he flopped into the chair. He ditched the circulars into the recycling box before turning to the one important-looking envelope from his bank. He frowned, knowing this was probably the official foreclosure letter. With a deep breath he opened it and began to read._

_'Dear Mr Campbell,_

_Thank you for sending your final loan repayment in the sum of $10,000 on June twenty-ninth. This completes your repayment schedule and closes the loan account. We wish you great success in your business!_

_Best wishes,_

_Sandover Bank'_

_Michael stared at the letter in disbelief. He sure as hell hadn't given the bank ten grand, but apparently someone had, and his bakery was saved. There was only one person who could have done this: Hunter Forsythe. Michael couldn't help but smile. Hunter broke his heart, but what a beautiful parting gift he had left. The irony was, if Michael had been given the choice, he would have told him that he'd rather have Hunter than all the bakeries his money could buy._

_The sound of the door chime jingling made Michael start in his seat, and he cursed himself for forgetting to lock it after himself. With a sigh, he dragged himself out of the office to inform the unfortunate would-be customer that there wouldn't be any pies today._

_But instead of a hopeful baked-good-lover, there leaning on his counter was none other than Hunter Forsythe._

_'Son of a bitch,' Michael muttered, taking long quick strides across the floor until he could grab Hunter by the lapels and kiss him._

_'Hello, Michael,' Hunter said when they finally broke apart for breath._

_'Son of a bitch,' Michael repeated. He thrust the bank letter against Hunter's chest. 'Is this meant to be your way of apologising?'_

_Hunter shook his head sheepishly. 'I paid that just before boarding the plane to London, with no intention of returning. I didn't want you to think I was buying your forgiveness- I didn't think I deserved your forgiveness at all. I just wanted to make your life better the only way I knew how.'_

_'That's not how I wanted you to make my life better,' Michael growled. 'I just wanted_ you _, you asshole.'_

_'Yes, well… Chloe may have had a few choice words to say on the matter. At first, I refused to read your letter, but she wouldn't leave me alone until I'd seen every last word. That's when I realised what a fool I'd been.' He looked up at Michael through his eyelashes, as if afraid to make direct eye contact. 'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Michael. Perhaps I'm being selfish, but I couldn't stay away.'_

_Michael tugged at Hunter's jacket again so they were nose to nose. 'Don't you ever leave me again,' he demanded, kissing Hunter once more._

_'Never,' Hunter agreed, and extricated himself from Michael's grip in order to drop to one knee. He took out a small velvet box and popped it open to reveal a silver ring. 'I never want to leave you, and I never want you to leave me. Will you marry me?'_

_Michael felt a single man tear slide down his cheek. 'Son of a bitch,' he muttered once more. 'Yes. Yes, of course I will.' He extended his hand, and Hunter slid the ring onto the third finger- a perfect fit. Michael pulled him to his feet, holding him tightly as they kissed and kissed again. 'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.' Michael smiled shyly as Hunter wiped away his tears._

_'This calls for a celebration. Do you have any pie?'_

**********

'Cut! Fantastic work, you guys. Print that and set up for scene twenty-two with Jess and Tyson please!' the director called out, but Dean and Castiel ignored the activity around them.

'The props department really outdid themselves with the ring,' Castiel said. 'Have a look at the inside.'

Dean took the ring off and looked at the engraving: _Our happy ending D + C forever_. He looked back at Castiel with wide eyes. 'Cas… is this…'

'I didn't write the dialogue, but I meant every word,' Castiel said, a slight tremor in his voice the only clue that he was nervous.

Dean put the ring back on. 'So did I.'

Nobody batted an eye when Dean and Castiel started making out again- it wasn't like it had never happened before. The AD just used the squirt gun to get their attention when they were needed for filming again.

Epilogue

They hadn't exactly decided to keep their engagement a secret, but at some point, it became a fun game for them to see how long it took anyone to notice. The sound engineer was the first to know, as the microphone had still been live, and she quietly congratulated them while assuring them that it hadn't been recorded and their secret was safe with her. After that, Dean wore the ring any time they weren't filming a scene that required him to be bare-handed, and slowly the rumour mill began to pick up, but most people didn't actually ask them, and they didn't tell.

Claire was the first to properly figure it out. The three of them were just hanging out in Dean and Castiel's trailer when she suddenly grabbed Dean's hand, looked between the two of them with a big smile on her face, and squealed as she pulled them into a hug.

'I'd bloody well better be a bridesmaid,' she said when they laughingly confirmed her suspicion.

'You can be my maid of honour,' Castiel promised.

Sam, for all that he was now visiting the set on a regular basis, was completely oblivious, but that was because he only had eyes for Jess. For the first time since they'd started working together, Dean and Castiel weren't the only ones coming out of their trailer looking a bit more rumpled than when they went in, but Sam looked so happy that Dean didn't have the heart to tease him about it… much.

The last day of filming finally arrived, and to celebrate, Dean presented Castiel with his own engagement ring containing a matching engraving, joking that he wanted to make sure everyone would be just as aware of Castiel's unavailable status as they would be of his own. They wore them to the wrap party that night, and when invited to give the first speech, they confirmed the rumour that had been whispered around the set for last couple of weeks.

They were enjoying a bottle of champagne in their own little corner when Sam and Jess came in, an hour late and once again looking less than completely put-together. Dean waved them over with his ring hand, and Sam frowned when he approached.

'Dude, did you steal a prop ring?' he asked, looking at their hands. 'Both of you?'

Jess laughed and smacked his shoulder. 'Don't be silly, Sam. They're engaged!'

'What? No way! Are you?'

'Yeah. We, uh, we didn't tell anybody until tonight unless they asked,' Dean said sheepishly, suddenly feeling a bit guilty about not having told his brother right away. 'Cas proposed during the proposal scene like a big sap.' Castiel bumped his shoulder against Dean's and smiled.

'Oh my god! This is amazing!' Sam cried, and wrapped both of them in his long arms. 'I'm so excited! I totally call best man.'

'I'm afraid I already have a maid of honour, but I'm sure Dean will consider you for the position,' Castiel teased.

'Sure,' Dean agreed. 'Send me your resumé, and I'll have my people call your people.'

Sam punched his shoulder before pulling him into another hug. 'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

At a nearby table, Arthur Ketch and Mick Davies raised two very expensive glasses of whisky.

'We are geniuses,' Arthur declared as he watched Dean try to noogie Sam while Jess and Castiel laughed their asses off.

'Agreed. Casting them was a masterstroke. And my idea, if you'll recall,' Mick replied.

'Indeed, and hats off to you. But I was the one who managed to convince the studio to do it.'

'That you were, my good man,' Mick concurred, tilting his glass and his head respectfully at his production partner. 'And now they're engaged in real life, and Novak proposed while filming the proposal scene. We couldn't have written a better publicity stunt.'

'I'm half inclined to donate a portion of the profits to their wedding fund. Actually, that's not a bad idea. Perhaps we can convince them to tie in the wedding to the PR for the film.'

Mick just nodded vaguely, emptying and refilling his glass yet again. 'They'll be able to have a wildly extravagant wedding. This movie is going to make so much money.' Arthur agreed as they looked back over to see Dean and Castiel kissing yet again.

'So much money.'


End file.
